


Gabe is the Cookie Dough Monster

by imthetitanic



Series: Just Sabriel Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Silly, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe's daughter Amritha needs Halloween cookies for her class, and Sam volunteers to bake them. But can he do it when there's a wild Gabriel on the prowl for anything sweet?</p><p>Based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe is the Cookie Dough Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I used and kind of subverted for this prompt are:  
> [here](http://otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/120003767281/person-a-is-baking-cookies-and-has-to-split-their) and [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/120851032741/character-a-sees-character-b-asleep-on-the-couch). 
> 
> This is non chronological, obviously. This is 7 years after Sam's proposal. The series is going to have timestamps for basically everything with them at some point.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Whatever possessed Sam to bake 5 batches of Halloween cookies, he was certainly regretting it now. From now on, he decided, he was just going to leave the baking to Dean. At his bakery. Where baking cookies happened. Because this? This was just too stressful. 

But Amritha had needed cookies for her kindergarten class, and who was Sam to say no to his beautiful daughter? “Get your dirty fingers out of the cookie dough,” he growled for probably the fiftieth time, looking at the timer out of the corner of his eye. 

He smacked Gabe’s hand away with the spatula. His husband glared at him petulantly. “I washed them,” he said in a high-pitched voice, as if that really made a difference to Sam. He stuck his finger in the bowl and scooped out some of the dough, sticking it in his mouth before Sam could respond.

He laughed happily, grin stretching from ear to ear. Sam rolled his eyes and took a large scoop of the batter with his spatula, flinging it at his husband. “If you want it so bad, here!” he said. Just then the timer went off, and Sam went for the stove, grabbing the oven mitts as he went to bend over and grab the hot treats. 

He had barely gotten the over open when a splatter of dough hit him in the back. He spun around. Gabe had his hands behind his back, a perfectly angelic look on his generally smug face. “What? I thought baking was supposed to be fun.” He smiled, a glint of mischief in his eye before he hugged the large bowl to himself and tried to run out of the kitchen with it. 

Sam chased him down, the knowledge that those cookies were going to burn in the oven scorching through his brain. “Gabriel Winchester-Novak, you get back here.”

Gabe skipped backward for a couple more steps. “Awww, you’ve got your Papa voice going on. Someone is a little upset, isn’t he?”

“Gabe, I’m not kidding, this isn’t funny.” Sam halted, hands on his hips, in the middle of their living room.

Gabe just giggled. “It totally is, and you know it. Come on, have a little fun!”

Sam huffed and went back to the kitchen. He pulled the cookies out of the oven and almost screamed. They were dark, and Sam knew they were probably extremely crispy. “Gabe.” His voice was quiet, but he knew it carried, because he could hear Gabriel’s footsteps coming closer. “The cookies burned.”

Gabe came up behind him then and made a disappointed sound. “I’m sorry, Samsquatch. Guess I kinda messed up, huh?”

Sam smiled, keeping his face turned away from his husband. “Oh yeah. You’re going to call Dean and ask him to make these cookies for Amritha.” Before Gabe got a chance to respond, Sam spun around and picked him up. The metal bowl of cookie dough fell to the floor with a clang. 

Gabriel yelped and Sam carried him to the couch while he kicked and yelled at Sam to put him down. So Sam did. He dropped him on the couch and then tackled him, pinning him down and tickling his belly.

Gabe squirmed away, falling off the couch in the process, and retaliated in full force, grabbing Sam’s feet and holding on tight, tickling them as Sam kicked out. Eventually Sam fell onto the floor as well and this started a full-scale wrestling match, which Sam ended up winning. 

He tickled Gabriel mercilessly, and only when his husband was breathless and red-faced from laughing so hard did he let up. "Now go call Dean."

Gabe grinned. "Does this mean we can bake cookies for ourselves with the leftover dough?"

"Nope. You threw it at my back and dropped the bowl, remember? It's ruined." Sam repressed a smile at the horrified look on Gabe's face. 

"We're throwing away the cookie dough?" he asked, disbelieving. "We can salvage some of it, I guarantee it." And off Gabe went to find fixable cookie dough.

Sam got up and went to the bedroom to find his cell phone, then came back out. He called Kali, laughter still in his voice.

"Sam," she greeted. Sam could hear the smile in her voice. "I've made a decision. Amritha is mine and you can't have her back."

Sam chuckled. "If you really think you can handle her," he said, grinning. "Hey Gabe, Kali decided she's keeping Amritha!" he called into the kitchen. 

"Then go pick her up!" was the distant response. "That means she can't find the kid!"

"I'm on my way over, Kali," Sam said into the phone. 

"Good, because Amritha won't come out and I don't know where she is and I actually kind of need your help," Kali confessed. 

Sam nodded, though he knew the woman couldn't see him. "See you soon." He hung up and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. 

"I'm heading out," he told Gabe, and walked out the door to pick up his daughter. Hopefully she'd be happy with Dean-baked cookies instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
